zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Niko
is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A member of Tetra's Pirates, Niko is one of the few characters in the series to appear in more than two games, without one appearance being a descendant, reincarnation or parallel version of himself. He is known to be a good storyteller. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Niko is the lowest crew member on Tetra's Pirate Ship. Link meets him on his first trip to the Forsaken Fortress. He gives Link a challenge when he comes downstairs. Upon completing the challenge, Niko reluctantly gives Link the Spoils Bag. He looks to Link almost as a brother and another low swabbie of the Pirate Ship. Tetra immediately afterwards asks Link upon calling him back on deck if he and Niko were "hunting treasure," implying that she suspected Niko of supplying him with the Spoils Bag. The second time, Link meets Niko at Windfall Island after crawling through a hole in the top of Cannon's Bomb Shop and learning the password. After telling the password to Niko, Link is given another challenge. As a reward for completing it, Niko gives Link Bombs. Unfortunately, Tetra witnessed the event via the Pirate's Charm, and expressed her irritation at Niko's actions. Niko appears a final time in the game's ending sequence to greet Link and Tetra after they defeat Ganondorf in battle. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Niko appears during the Navi Trackers mini-game in the Japanese release of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Niko introduces the game as the narrator in the prologue of the game. He shows his more cowardly nature in the game at the mention of ghosts and the Ghost Ship. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Niko appears as an elderly man, who again narrates the game's prologue as part of an annual show he performs known as Spirits and Demons...at War! Since the game takes place a hundred years after the events of Phantom Hourglass, this would make Niko's age over a hundred years. He resides in Aboda Village and lives in the same house as Link. After seeing Link wearing his green tunic, he remarks that Link looks like an old friend of his, which is an obvious allusion to the Hero of Winds. He also plays a part in a side quest involving the Stamp Book. The side quest involves Link obtaining 20 stamps from Stamp Stations to fill the Stamp Book. If Link fills it with 10, 15, and 20 stamps he will receive the Shield of Antiquity, Engineer's Clothes, and the Swordsman's Scroll respectively. Possible Ancestry and her aides. The man to the right of Princess Zelda resembles Niko]] Some fans speculate that Niko could possibly be descended from the Royal Family of Hyrule. He is a close friend of Tetra, a proven descendant of Princess Zelda. He also closely resembles a man from a painting of the Royal Family, found in Hyrule Castle in The Wind Waker. Also, many of the other members of the Royal Family resemble other members of Tetra's Pirates, and both groups include seven members each. It is possible that at the time of the Great Flood, everything that the Royal Family had was destroyed. Having nowhere to go, they may have built a ship and became pirates. Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors Legends '']] Tetra has a Recolor of her Standard Outfit based off Niko as an unlockable alternate outfit. As part of the ''Master Wind Waker DLC, Toon Link also has an unlockable Niko Recolor of his Hero's Clothes. Gallery File:Spirit Tracks Credits Artwork 4.png|Artwork of Niko telling the story of Link restoring the Spirit Tracks in Spirit Tracks Link's House (Spirit Tracks).png|Niko in Link's House in Spirit Tracks es:Nico Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters